Trampoline
by Chaotic-Cullen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you gave Emmett a trampoline? Two words: Poor Bella! Please read and Review!
1. Trampoline

**Trampoline:**

**Have you ever wondered what would happen if you gave Emmet a trampoline? Well… Bella did once… This idea popped into my mind and it was too hard to resist! I promise I will post more on my other twilight story, I'm just on a stuck place… so yeah, and I'll post loads more often:D**

**A/N: Bella is a vamp… in Alaska… yeah… OO**

We all sat in the living room, wandering back and forth from the couch to the table or sitting on the ground staring at the ceiling. We had all figured out one thing: when you have all eternity to do anything you want, and you're awake every hour of the day, it's very easy to become bored. Yes, I had Edward to cuddle with, but at the moment, he, Rose, Alice and Jasper were out hunting. I didn't need to hunt as much as they did; my tolerance for blood was very high. Carlisle and Esme were out shopping for random gifts, for what occasion, who knows… And so this is how it all began:

"Bella," Emmett whined for the seventh time, "I'm bored!"

"I know Em, so am I…"

"Crud, what can we do?" Emmett paced the room relentlessly, frustrated and thinking about our options.

"We could go to Walmart… maybe you can find a puzzle or something there?"

"Really? You would go to Walmart with me? WOW! Thanks Bella! Rose never lets me go to Walmart!"

Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me to his truck, a huge grin spread across his face. I had a feeling that I was going to find out why Rosalie never brought him to Walmart, and I don't think it's because of her shopping taste…

Well, I couldn't stop it from happening now…

---20 minutes later---

"Oh Bella! Look at this one! It's 3D!" Emmett exclaimed for the tenth time here… I was starting to understand Rose's point of view on the matter. Em was like a little kid in a candy shop here… but you have to love him for that, this place was just his type of heaven.

"Em, I'm starting to think that maybe a puzzle isn't the best idea, I mean c'mon, you might lose some pieces in the vacuum or around the house. Let's just look around first ok?"

Em looked a bit dejected at this; he sighed and then let out a sad "O.K"

After wandering around again, I heard Emmett let out a little gasp and run off towards something. I turned to find out what he was looking at and then I saw it: A huge trampoline in the middle of the store. Emmett looked as if he had died **(A/N: forget the pun) **and gone to heaven. He had his mind set on buying the thing, I knew that I had no choice as he came bounding up to me, begging, pleading, to buy the new toy. His puppy eyes were hard to resist, and I caved in, there was no way you could refuse Emmett when he put his mind to it.

I agreed to buy it and Emmett ran towards it and started to drag it towards the register.

"Em! No!" I screamed. People stared at us like mad men as Emmett dragged the full trampoline display further and further away.

"What?"

"Umm… Em? You have to buy the kit… not the actual trampoline… that's a display…"

If Emmett could blush, I swore he would have, but seeing that he didn't really understand the situation at all, I don't think he would any more.

"But I want **this **trampoline Bella!" Emmett cried, a slight frown appearing on his lips and the puppy-eyes watering up. I sighed in annoyance as I tried to persuade him that the trampoline that he wanted had to be bought in the box and was the **exact same **as the one he was dragging across the shop. He finally caved after a while and carried the huge box in his hands, earning more strange glances from the other customers. After paying, he couldn't sit still in the car and fidgeting in his seat every time he looked in the back of the car.

---30 minutes later---

We began setting up the tent together, Emmett had somehow managed to burst three of the springs already and snapped on his arm while running around madly yelling things like: "GET IT OFF ME!!!!" and "AAAHH!!!". I stood there, stupefied as he continued his mad dance until he finally pulled the thing off him. He stood there for a minute looking at his arm, and then finally piped up, "I'm gonna go get a band-aid… gimme one second…"

I watched him walk off for a minute then a thought came to me: Why did he need a band-aid? I waited for his return then I heard a string of profanities as a large crash was heard.

"I'M OKAY!" he yelled from what seemed like the kitchen. He came walking out later with a large pitcher of lemonade in his hands. I wondered aloud why he made it and his only response was, "To drink it of course, duh!"

I waited exactly 10 minutes for him to realise his **huge **mistake, but nothing came up, only a few birds began to sing in an annoying chorus as Emmett stared into my eyes like a madman. I sighed then told him, "Emm… we're **vampires**... for Pete's Sake, put that away or give it to someone else… please?"

He looked apprehensive for a minute and then looked at me questionably, "Who's Pete?"

"Ugh! Emm, just give it to someone else…"

He looked thoughtful for one minute then looked happy with himself and went off somewhere else. I sighed and laid down in the grass, hopefully, he wont scare or hurt anyone…

---5 minutes later---

Emmett came back, thankfully without the pitcher of lemonade and hopped down right next to me. He seemed content with himself, a smug look plastered across his face. I became suspicious automatically, he never seemed this smug unless he had won a bet or done something wrong…

"Emm… where did you put the lemonade?"

"Umm… I gave it to the ants in the backyard, they couldn't climb up the pitcher so I poured it into their home…"

**---Ant's Point of View---**

We all scurried towards the entrance screaming our little bodies off as the overpowering sweet liquid came in a giant tsunami towards us. The whole colony was a riot as we climber over one another in out flurry to escape, only to be greeted with yet another downpour of lemonade. We floated in the water for a while the last thoughts floating through our minds were: "You know, this stuff doesn't taste half-bad…"

**---Emmett's Point Of View---**

I looked at Bella, smug and absolutely glowing from my offering to the ants… I wonder how she would take it… In the distance I could have sworn I heard tiny little screams, maybe it was my imagination though…

**---Bella's Point of View---**

_Oh My GOD! _Emmett had done it now… those poor ants! I didn't even want to know what he did with the jug… I shuddered at the though…

"Emm, why don't you just go play on your trampoline…" I gasped as he grabbed me and gave me a hug so hard that my bones squeaked in protest. He let go and ran off at Vampire speed towards the new-found-toy. I watched him jump for about twenty minutes before he became bored and asked me to join him. I tried to refuse but he dragged me on anyways.

We bounced up and down for a while and then without any warning, he double bounced me so hard that I flew up and got stuck in the tree above the trampoline. I groaned as I tried to focus after the impact, I was stuck _really high_ up and there was no way in God's name that I was going to jump down.

Emmett took one look at me then burst out laughing as he saw my predicament. Edward and the rest of the family had taken this exact moment to decide to show up, Hearing Emmett's laughter, they automatically knew that he was up to something. Edward ran towards him and heard my attempts to get out of the tree, he looked up and his face drained of all colour that was left in his face. He looked at Emmett and then me, he put two and two together and began to growl, Emmett looked up and muttered a quick "_Oh shit" _and began running like a maniac around the tree as Edward chased him, yelling at him crazily. I coughed lightly after a while, trying to get his attention. His head snapped up and he looked at me then realised what I wanted. Edward climbed up the tree quickly and pulled my out of the branches and into his arms. He kissed me quickly and uttered his apologies, looking completely sincere. I laughed as I took his face into my hands and pulled him into another kiss, moaning a bit at the sensation of his tongue rubbing against my bottom lip. We pulled back and laughed at each others faces.

We climbed down and saw Emmett trying to persuade Rose to join him on the trampoline. I laughed and walked into the house with Edward, hand in hand with is we ran up into his room, snuggling on the couch. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent as I whispered into his ear: _Next time, __**you **__look after Emmett._

**What do you think? Bad? Good? Should I continue another chapter? Please Review! Flames and Good things all accepted! Please?**

**-Megg [x**


	2. Author Note!

Author's Note:

Ok, so I noticed that many people have added comments on the last chapter saying that they want me to continue with this story, I will try to come up with some ideas ASAP and post another chapter, but I need to know if you want it to be multiple P.O.Vs again (like Emmett, Bella and the ant) or if I should do a full chapter from each person's view (like one chapter Bella, the other Edward, The next a butterfly or something). It would help if you guys please tell me what you would like the next following chapters to contain, I have a few ideas but I still don't know how I will iron them all out…

Please leave a comment!

-Megg [x


End file.
